blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumière Edwards
'''Lumière Edwards '''is one of Marigold 's older brothers. Personality While he may be a quiet, hard working man taking care of the shop that his late brother owned, once you show him that he can see you're a good person, you'll find out he's quite the adventure seeking rabbit outside of work. He lacks a prideful nature, and he can stomach meat, since vegetables get boring after a while. He loves kids, and he does have a bit of a temper that has caused him trouble. He's a chatterbox, and he has the bad habit of offending others but he's quick to apologise for it.... unless you're a prick, in which he'll call you out on it. He's blunt, telling folks things they don't want to hear if he has to confront them about something, but he'll listen if the tables turn on him. History Like the rest of his siblings, Lumière was born in San Jose, California, and like everyone else, had to work hard to go from being poor to a middle class citizen when he reached 25. Out of all his siblings, he is close to Marigold, often shielding him from his older brothers' teasing; as such, he was known as his little brother's protector. He tries to help his parents, but they don't want him to spend his hard earned money on them since all of their sons were gone; he was the only one who remained in California as the rest of his brothers moved cross country or into Canada. Through Marigold, he was close friends with Serena Falconeri . He fell in love with her, but he had to keep his distance once he saw that she had fallen for Marigold like a ton of bricks. When the two decided to elope, Marigold told Lumière first; though upset at first, he agreed to keep silent about it and wished the two on their way. Years later, he would receive word that Marigold had been killed, as well as his nephew, whose body had seemingly vanished; Serena was also nowhere to be found, and the criminal responsible had escaped. With his parents refusing to help, Marigold decided to head to Nevada himself to find his brother's family. Though he was unable to find them, he decided to remain in Nevada to run his brother's store. Renaming it The Golden Rabbit in his brother's honor, he slowly began to make a name for himself, and became popular with the locals for his personality and his looks. Unlike most of the rabbits there, he remained an unattainable bachelor due to many women wanting him for money. Reuniting with James Falconeri-Edwards It would be years later when he would meet his nephew, James Falconeri-Edwards, but not in the way that he envisioned: the young man, now a gunfighter-in-training, blew through town upon hearing word that Savage was coming through. James attempted to steal from Lumière, but the rabbit put him in a headlock, forcing him to give up the attempted robbery. He had him sent to jail, but later learned through talk that the drifter was really a boy trying to avenge his parents. After confirming this with the sheriff himself, Lumière decided to pay for James' release. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Sons Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vulaan Kulaas' Characters